Sonic's Bad Day
by sonicfan287
Summary: This was my first Sonic fanfic ever, and one of my longest, although it starts out rather short. The title of this doesn't properly summarize everything, as Sonic becomes the victim of many life altering changes along with Amy. Enjoy, and R
1. Chapter 1

-  
SONIC'S BAD DAY ------------------------------

Chapter One: The start of a terrible day

Sonic the hedgehog awakes just as he would any other day, but something felt incredibly bad about this day. Something was... wrong...

"Hmm... now what's so different about today?" Sonic asked himself, slowly getting himself out of bed.

Sonic walks to his closet and trips, the jolt sends his alarm clock onto his back. He shreiks in pain as some battery acid drips onto his quills.

"I knew I shouldve changed that battery!" Sonic said in agony.

Sonic gets up and looks around oddly. He had been shrunk! The battery acid must have had something in it. He looks around nervously. Nothing can help him now. And the day had been going so well... NOT!. Sonic suddenly hears a loud cranking sound, then a jolt of thunderous proportions goes up his spines. Somone is coming. At his size the mere act of walking is enough to kill him. He runs behind his giant bed and sees his friend Knuckles walk into the room, looking around curiously. He then sees him bend down and examine the shattered alarm clock.

"WAIT!" he shouted.

Sonic runs over to Knuckles but it's too late, he drops the alarm clock and shrinks down too.

"AH! What happened? Sonic? Why are we... tiny?" Knuckles asked, baffled.

"I dont know it's the alarm clock! It poisoned me or something!" Sonic said nervously, not really sure HOW to explain this.

"Well what do we do?" Knuckles asked.

Wait a sec! Knuckles? You shouldnt be shrunk down too!

Through some sort of magic I enter the story for a second and give Knuckles his full size back.

"What about me?" the helpless Sonic the hedgehog then asked.

I dunno... it's your bad day, you figure it out...!

I dissapear leaving Sonic on his own.

"WAIT! I had some potions in my medicine cabinet!" Sonic just then remembers.

Sonic runs as fast he can into his bathroom and looks up at his medicine cabinet.

"It's huge! Or it could be that I'm 1/8 of an inch tall? But how do I get into it?" Sonic asked himself again.

Sonic musters all his strength and pushes the door open where he sees towering bottles of formulas. He jumps into one and to his delight begins to grow/

WAIT A SEC* HE THINKS *If I grow now I'll break the cabinet and splatter myself with all this crap... Oh no!

Sonic swims through the bottle of purple liquid as he grows and grows. Unfortunately he doesn not reach the top in time. His growth shatters the bottles and all the ones around him. Various pieces of glass slit his body and he falls to the ground writhing in pain.

TO BE CONTINUED

Dont worry when he wakes up something funny happens to him...and those of you who have already read it, try not to give it away.... and please review 


	2. You could put an eye out with those!

-  
SONIC'S BAD DAY ---------------------------------

Chapter 2: You could put an eye out with those things!

Sonic wakes up after his crash feeling just as hurt as before but yet he saw no scars. Those chemicals mustve healed the wounds, but Sonic had a feeling something terrible may have happened to him from the chemical overdose. He nervously gets up slowly so that just his head could be seen through the reflection. "Well" he thought" my face is normal, same eyes, same nose, same ears...". He slowly lifts his body up more to see his chest. "Hmm... something's different here... but what? Oh I see, it's just the boobs... huh?

"I HAVE BOOBS?!"

Sonic gets panicked and runs around like crazy, but trips before he gets too far smashing his newly aquired breasts onto the cold floor. He screams as the pain goes through his chest. He gets up again and looks in the mirror once more, hoping he hadn't seen what he did, but no such luck. He had blue breasts where his normal chest used to be, but he was still male.

"Oh my god... all the chemicals must have done this to me... and now... oh god... I could be stuck like this forever!!" he shouted "Wait a sec... calm down... they're just breasts... maybe they go away... hmm... let me see if it says anything on the chemical bottles... (reading) Hmm.. warning, exsessive use of chemicals could result in unnatural side effects... Yeah I figured THAT... if side effects go untreated they could become PERMANENT?! Oh my god... oh my god.."

Sonic paces around the room nervously, his breasts swaying somewaht with each snap. Finally he remembers!

"AMY! I got the potions form Amy! That means... she must have more..." Sonic said "Oh but I can't show show her these breasts... she'll laugh at me or something... "

Sonic puts on a brave face, though, for he knows what he must do. He... grabs a thick coat and drapes it over his boobs before leaving, deciding only to show Amy the cleavage if absolutely nessecary.

About 10 minutes later a very embarrassed Sonic arrives at the front step of Amy's house. He notices a small gust of wind slightly blowing the coat open and holds it down nervously. The last thing he needed was the public seeing what had happened to him. He wait impatiently for Amy to answer her door, every second with breasts feels like an enternity and never before has he known such embarrassment.

Amy finally opens the door with a perky smile on her face wearing her usual red skirt. "Okay" Sonic thinks "I dont want to give her the wrong idea but I'm gonna have to be real nice to her now if I want to get rid of these boobs"

"Oh... Amy... you look... nice... I LOVE what you've done with your hair!" he says nervously.

"Well... y'know how hard I try..." she says, suddenly feeling charmed.

"Oh and it shows..." he says.

"So, Sonic, what's up?" Amy asked.

"Oh well... y'see I have sort of something to ask you" Sonic says nervously.

"Uh.. yeah?"

"Uh well... you wanna ... go out to lunch?" he asked.

Sonic just couldnt bring himself to tell her. How do you tell a girl that you've lost some of your masculinity, that you've developed breasts?

Sonic walks in and nervously sits down.

"Okay, Sonic, hold on one second, I just have to blow dry my hair a little and then we can go..." she said.

"Oh.. okay"

"Oh and Sonic? You can take your coat off now, we're inside..." she said.

"WHAT? OH no, dont worry about me... I LOVE being warm... " Sonic said nervously.

"By the way, why are you even wearing a coat? Normally you just wear shoes and gloves..." Amy said in a confused tone.

"Just... thought I'd try something new" Sonic said.

"Hmm.. okay" she replies.

Amy walks off gleefully. "Perfect" Sonic thinks "Maybe I wont need to tell Amy about my breasts after all, I know where she keeps the chemicals, all I need to do is sneak in there while she gets ready and use it to get rid of my boobs.

Sonic lifts from his seat and tiptoes toward the bathroom, not realizing that Amy is creeping up behind him. He opens the door to the bathroom and takes out a potion that says "REVERSAL FOR BREAST DEVELOPMENT". "Well" he thinks "That was convienent".

Sonic opens his coat somewhat so he can let the potion trickle into his boobs but suddenly Amy calls to him.

"SONIC?"

Sonic gasps and drops the cure potion splattering the one thing that might have helped him out, all over the floor.

"Crap!" he says out loud.

Will Sonic ever find a cure? Will he have to tell Amy about his "problem", find out in the next installment of Sonic's Bad Day...

But first give me a review!! Please!! 


	3. Confessions

-  
SONIC'S BAD DAY ---------------------

Chapter 3: Confessions

"Sonic what's going on?" Amy said "This isn't like you... in fact this isn't something even I would do!"

"Well actually Amy, there's more about us that's the same then you think, 2 things... in fact" Sonic said nervously, not sure how he could ever tell her about this problem.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Let's just say I'm not what I appear to be... see... something.. weird happened to me when I was at home this morning... something I really can't explain..." Sonic said, looking down and away from Amy's face.

"You mean the boobs?" Amy asked casually.

"How did you know?" Sonic asked, in surprise.

"I kinda caught a glimpse of them when you walked in.. plus your posture was terrible....." Amy explained "and you didn't have to be afraid to tell me..."

"Well... I mean.. it's not usual for someone of my... gender to have..." Sonic began "And I thought you might laugh at me and...."

"Okay Sonic, don't worry about it... look... I'll get you a bra, just stay right there..." Amy said.

"Thanks" Sonic replied, now able to crack a small smile.

Sonic sighed and stared down at his breasts once more, then at the chemical mess he had left by dropping the cure. "At least Amy's on my side" Sonic thought "And I guess boobs won't be bad for a little while... as long as I can get rid of them and fast". Seconds later Amy comes back with a bra.

"So... how does it work?" Sonic asked.

"..."

"What? I'm new to this you know" he said defensively.

"Ok, I'll help you since this is your first time!" Amy says sympathetically.

Amy gets behind Sonic but hesitates for a second, noticing he's still wearing a coat.

"Whats wrong?" Sonic asks, noticing its taking a while.

"Uh... You're gonna have to take off your coat!" she says quietly.

"What.. but I'm... embarrassed...." he said, wrapping the coat even tighter around his half exposed chest.

"Don't worry... I won't look at them, just take it off so I can strap the bra on!" Amy said.

"Fine...!" Sonic groans.

Sonic lets his coat fall to the floor. Amy wraps the bra around Sonic and straps it on, making Sonic's breasts feel a little restricted at first, but he gets used to the feeling fast and realizes it did feel better than walking around without one.

"Thanks Amy..." Sonic said, feeling embarassed about the whole situation at this point.

"Don't mention it," she says cheerfully "always ready to help a friend... but now what?"

"I dont know.. I spilled your only cure potion" Sonic says, looking down towards the floor, his perky breasts now blocking his view somewhat.

"Oh darn it... well... I hate to do this to you... but we're going to have to go to the mall" Amy said.

"In public?"

"Yeah! I have to get the potions from there... unless you want to wait 2 weeks for me to order them!" Amy explained.

"2 weeks? The boobs could be permanent by then!" Sonic shouted nervously, while adjusting his bra.

"Exactly why we need to go..." Amy said.

"Can't I stay here?" Sonic asked.

"No, you have to be there... they have to measure your cup size so they know what potion to give us..." Amy explained, much to the dismay of Sonic, who felt like a freak show already.

"You can't be serious... you mean I have to show some cashier my breasts?" he asks.

"Uh... yeah it kinda looks that way" Amy replied.

"But I dont want other people seeing them..." he said.

"Hmm... don't worry I have an idea...." Amy said.

Kinda short I know but more coming soon. What is Amy's idea and will Sonic go for it? See you next time when we find out!

Dont forget to review!!!


	4. Sonic the girl

SONIC'S BAD DAY ----------------

Chapter 4: Sonic the girl

"Well..." Amy sighed, "I have one idea... but you're not gonna like it..."

"Try me..." Sonic said, feeling incredibly desperate.

"Well..."

Amy leaves the room and goes into her cloest. She comes back with a pink 2 shirt and a jean skirt, plus she opens her purse and takes out some cosmetics.

"No way!" Sonic yells, shaking his head, "There is no way I'm gonna disguise as a girl... NO WAY!"

"C'mon Sonic, noone will know..." Amy pleaded

"That doesn't make it right!" Sonic yelled back.

"Look you have the boobs already... you may as well BE a girl by now...!!" Amy snaps.

Amy realizes she's hurt his feelings and she apoligizes but still insists that he wears the skirt. He reluctantly agrees eventually knowing there is probably no other way. Sonic goes into the bathroom and puts the skirt and pink T shirt on. He comes out extremely embarrassed.

"How do I look?" Sonic asks, in a glum and dejected tone.

"AW, don't worry... you'll be normal again soon Sonic, y'know not that having boobs makes you... abnormal or anything... but... never mind..."

Sonic and Amy walk to the mall together but things get worse when Tails appears on the street.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" Tails asked, and then noticed the female-disguised Sonic, "Hey-- who are you? Hmm.. you look familiar"

"Oh that's just So--"

"Ahem!" Sonic interuppted.

"Oh... uh So--lly?" Amy stuttured.

"Solly? Eh? So uh..." Tails said, and then lowered his voice to a subtle whisper as he looked to Amy, "You think I could have her phone number?"

Amy and Sonic back away worried and run off.

"Wait! Solly!" Tails shouted after them, "Come back... we could do great things together!!"

"Well that was creepy!" Sonic sighed.

"SONIC! You have to use a girl voice! We're in public!" Amy warned.

"Oh fine..." Sonic sighed, and struggled to alter his voice into something more falsetto, "Howse this?"

"Ok, sounds a little unnatural though" Amy replied.

"Well I AM a little unnatural right now!" Sonic shouted, slipping back into his male voice.

"Oh c'mon the mall's in sight!" Amy said, and pulled Sonic along with her.

Sonic and Amy go into the mall and find the potions shop.

"C'mon Sonic," Amy said, leading the way, "let's talk to Danielle, she's had experience with this!"

"I cant believe there's actually a store here that sells products so people can do bad things to themselves... isn't that illegal?" Sonic asked, looking around the strange potion store.

"No siree...! Our products are nontoxic and legal!" Danielle beamed, looking upon her 2 customers.

"Nontoxic? They gave me freaking boobs!" Sonic yelled, and pulled down his shirt somewhat to reveal his newfound cleavage. Danielle stared back at him with a strange look of confusion, partially because she thought Sonic was a female to begin with.

"Uh... one second.. Danielle" Amy said, attempting to calm down her erratic friend, Sonic. Amy takes Danielle to the side and explains the situation.

"Oh is that all?" Danielle scoffed, "I can't tell you how often this happens... now come in the back with me, you're gonna need to let me measure your cup size!"

"MY WHAT?!" Sonic gasped, backing away from Danielle quickly/

"Dont worry Sonic, she can help you" Amy said, in an encouraging tone, holding Sonic back before he could run away.

"FINE..." Sonic groaned.

Sonic walks into the back and has his bra measured. He comes back in a few minutes, feeling really dismayed and angry about the whole thing.

"So...?" Amy asks, feeling curious as to what had happened.

"Well... he's a size B19," Danielle stated, "which means we don't have the cure potion here... sorry... if you hurry we might be just shipping some B19 cure potions off to the other mall, the truck's loading up now, if you hurry you can stop it"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!!" Sonic gasped, and quickly took off running.

*TO BE CONTINUED...

Will Sonic stop those cure potions from shipping out or is Sonic as good as doomed? If the cure potions can't be found will Sonic be stuck this way forever? KEEP READING, IT GETS BETTER

Oh yeah and as usual...REVIEW THIS FANFIC!


	5. Losing hope

-  
SONIC'S BAD DAY ----------------

Chapter 5: Losing hope

"C'mon the truck's this way!" Amy shouted

"Hold on Amy, here we go..." Sonic said.

Sonic grabs Amy's wrist and takes off at his supersonic speed dragging her along.

"Whoa Sonic, hold up!!" Amy said, stopping suddenly.

"WHAT?! The truck's right there... all we have to do is ask them for the B19 potion!" Sonic yelled.

"Ok, fine... but slow down, these are new shoes..." Amy sighed.

"Fine I'll go by myself!"

Sonic takes off toward the truck leaving Amy in the dust.

"Sonic! Wait!" Amy yelled after him.

Amy runs slowly after him and jumps into the back of the truck where he is. He tears open some boxes and sighs to see no chemicals to help him.

"SONIC! WAIT!! YOU CAN'T JUST TEAR THROUGH ALL THOSE!" Amy warned.

"I can and I will... these chemicals made me this way... and one of these chemicals is gonna change me back!" Sonic said.

Sonic desperately tears through box after box to find nothing. He finally beomces enraged and throws an empty chemical cansiter at the truck door, causing it to swing open nearly blowing the 2 of them out.

"Now look what you've done! We might never get home if we fall out of this truck!" Amy screamed.

"Don't you think I know that... HEY IT'S THE B19 POTION!!" Sonic exclaimed.

As Sonic shouts and dances with glee Amy is in the background trying to pull down the truck door.

"And now... to get rid of these things forever!!" Sonic said.

Sonic is about to reverse the process when suddenly the truck hits a major speed bump, all the B19 cure potions are thrown out into the streets where many of the bottles appear to have shattered.

"NOOO! I have to get to those cure bottles!" Sonic moaned.

"What are you nuts? We're miles away from the mall you'd never make it back!" Amy warned.

"I don't care, I'm not gonna go through life with breasts anymore!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic gets on the edge of the platform and prepares to jump but Amy still attempts to stop him. Unfortunately her attempt just makes him slip and fall slamming the door at last, but on Amy's face so she cannot follow. Sonic tumbles out of the back of the truck to be on the street which appears to be in the middle of nowhere.

"How could there be a desert in the middle of the city???" Sonic asked, in utter shock and confusion.

Sonicfan287: I DUNNO...

"BUT YOU WROTE IT!" Sonic yelled.

Sonicfan287: That doesn't mean I know things...

And so, Sonic sighed angrily and pressed onward...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Will Sonic ever find those cure potions? Will Sonic ever find Amy? Will Sonic ever find his way home again? Find out in Chapter 6 of SONIC'S BAD DAY!!!

And please review it too!!


	6. Hitching a ride

SONIC'S BAD DAY ------------------

Chapter 6: Hitchin' a ride

Sonic paces the pavement in a manner similiar to how he did when he first developed, thinking to himself in his head.

"Ok... calm down..." Sonic said to himself, "now I know Amy is probably gonna wind up at the other mall, which is MILES FROM HERE! And the only potions that could have removed my breasts are ALL OVER THE HIGHWAY SOMEWHERE! But wait... I can run, that's right... I can run faster than any truck!!"

So Sonic gears up and runs as fast as he can nearly setting the road on fire. As he nears the truck once again he notices something startling. The sheer speed of his running is tearing his clothing, he's now wearing nothing but a bra. But he pushes forward, if he gets back onto the truck he may still be able to find a cure.. or more clothes. Unfortunately he steps on a chemical bottle that was dropped from the truck and slows down drastically.

"What's..... happening.... to me?" Sonic gasps.

Sonic looks down at the potion bottle to see that it reads "Extreme Slow-Down Potion.

"Oh.... that's.... greeeeeeeat....." Sonic slurred.

Sonic sighs and shakes his head in frustration.

"I gotta get a ride somehow... I know... I'l hitchhike! Oh but I can't just stand in the road wearing a bra... what would people think, I mean it's not like anyone ever comes down here anyway..."

Sonic stands awkrardly on the side of the road making the hitchhiking signal. Suddenly a car pulls up in front of him.

"Hey chickie baby! Looking for a job?" the guy in the car asks.

"Huh? Im not a..." Sonic started.

"Of course ya are, look I'm running a little establishment downtown and you are just perfect for what I'm looking for" the guy smiled, popping his door open for Sonic to step in.

"Really?" Sonic asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Oh yeah, you are all that!"

"Ok.... but where is this place?" Sonic asked, feeling weirded out a bit.

"Just a few blocks from here" the shady figure answered.

"And just a few blocks from the mall no doubt, where I could meet Amy, all I have to do is ask like a girl around this guy and sneak off when he's not looking..." Sonic thought to himself, since he was now temporarily slowed down and had no other way to get to where he needed to be. As degrading as it might have been, Sonic had to take this chance.

"So what's it gonna be?" the guy asked.

"Uh....I'll take the job!" Sonic exclaimed, after a few moments of hesitation.

"Excellent... you won't regret this... c'mon get in the car honey!"

Sonic hops in the car and tries to act like a girl the whole way, although he had to admit this guy was asking him some weird questions, like if he had any expierience and what size bra he wore, but he didn't care, how bad could this job be?

TO BE CONTINUED...

How bad? You'll find out.. in Chapter 7... which is one you won't forget! But in the meantime don't forget the usual reviews!!!


	7. How bad could it be?

SONIC'S BAD DAY -----------------

Chapter 7: How bad could it be?

Sonic begins to feel nervous as the limo pulls into the bad part of town. Sonic sees chain gangs and drug dealers and shattered windows everywhere ad little did he know it was only gonna get worse.

"Uh... sir? Aren't we... uh... that is.... didn't you take a wrong turn somewhere, I mean it doesn't seem like a businessman like yourself would own any company up here..." Sonic asked.

"YOU seem to be confused, Miss, for you see this isn't really as much of a company, that is... let's just say I provide a... service for the community..." the guy said, with a sly smile.

As the limo nears the "office" the cold hard truth hits Sonic and he realizes the only thing this guy owns is a....

"STRIP CLUB???"

"Ah that's right chickie baby, and with that bod you'll do fine!!" the mysterious pervert said.

AHH! Sonic thought "They just want to exploit my unnatural body... for money"

"Now you can keep all the money guys put in your pants but all other profits go to me and..."

As this random bum talks about the rules of his club Sonic can't help but think the mess he's gotten himself into. There was no other mall in this area for miles and miles, let alone the one Amy's at and walking around in a bra is not gonna cut it in this low class neighborhood, Sonic was gonna have to go in so he could put on more clothes, even if they were trashy attire. Of course Sonic didn't know just how trashy yet. Sonic goes in to realize the place reeks of alchohol and cigar smoke. He sees a rickety stage , no more than 5 feet wide with some rusty poles and a broken down bar on the side where lonely guys appear to be waiting for a "private show". "Ok" Sonic thinks "This is not good... if I can just get into the back maybe I won't have to... eh.. this is just wrong". Every sight Sonic sees on his way into the other room sickens him more and more. He sees ladies exposing their bodies, sliding down poles like slutty firemen and a whole lot of other stuff that might traumatize him for life.

"Ok... attention everyone...!!" the strip club owner yelled out.

"Oh no... what is he doing?" Sonic thought to himself.

"We have a new stripper for y'all tonight she's exotic, she's hot and her name is... uh what's your name again?"

"Uh.. Solly?" Sonic panicked, using the fake nam he had been given earlier by Amy.

"Uh.. Solly the hot hedgegirl!! Huh? Solly? What kind of name is that?" the strip club owner asked.

"Uh... I'm from... TEXAS!" Sonic hastily explained.

"Ah right, had a cousin from there once, not go get changed, Solly, you're on in 5"

"That's what you think!" Sonic blurted out.

"WHAT?"

"Uh nothing..." Sonic sighed, and then mumbled under his breath, "That was supposed to be a THOUGHT, not said aloud, SONICFAN!"

Sonicfan287: Sorry, okay? Im new at this!!

Sonic grumbles and walks into the backroom where he sees some hot ladies trying on the low cut dresses and other stuff. Sonic reaches into a chest full of clothing and takes out a bra with a hole where the nipple should go.

"I am so screwed... this can't get any worse...." Sonic sighed with dismay.

Oh yes it can and we'll see how in chapter 8, another funny chapter of Sonic's Bad Day. In the meantime keep those reviews a-coming!


	8. Solly's Debut

SONIC'S BAD DAY ------------------

Chapter 8: Solly's Debut

Sonic, er... Solly shuffles about around the low cut tops and button down bikini things looking for something sufficient to wear before going out into the city (right now he's only wearing a bra and the makeup Amy put on him). As he looks for something he hears someone else say something to him.

"Hurry up, new girl, we're on in a few!"

Sonic turns around to see a near nude show girl standing before him. "She thinks I'm one of them" Sonic thinks "Well I do kind of look that part. Why did Amy have to make me look so much like a girl, well the boobs didn't help but..." Sonic's train of thought is disturbed instantly by the show girl who tells him to get changed into something and get out there for a routine. Sonic decides there isn't much time. He takes out the best thing he can find, a tight thong and a beaded tank top that was somewhat open in the middle so you could see the curve of his chest and some of his stomach.

He groans nervously and tries to sneak out but the same showgirl pushes him into the curtain which is thursted open throwing him out onto the aisle where he hears the sounds of hooting guys shouting "take it off". He stands nervously trying to act as feminine as possible while slowly making an escape. He runs his arm down his leg and makes a sexy pose as he heads toward the exit but doesn't count on losing his balance while "dancing". He trips off the stage and lands on a girl in the front row, unintentionally right in her chest. The girl shrieks and throws Sonic hard onto the pole which he spins around once before landing on the other side of the small stage. While he catches his breath, hearing the screams and cheers of the men in the audience (who thought it was all part of the act) he sees someone familiar enter the strip club. Oh no! It was Eggman and his robots. What were they doing there. Sonic turns to the side so Eggman cannot see his face, he realizes a guy is "tipping" him by putting a 20 in his thong and screams. He is able to sneak out the side door but is being chased by the manager.

"Hey! Come back Chickie baby!" the manager yells after him, "You were a hit! We might be needing you for more shows."

Sonic looks back and gasps. He knew he could outrun this guy but unfortunately using his full speed would tear the flimsy clothing he was wearing. He sees a cab pull up to the curb ad remembers the 20 in his thong. He could get a cab ride to Amy's house and find something to cure all this. He runs to the cab and the door opens. He sits uneasily in the back and says " Station Square, Greenwood Avenue"

"Yes maam!" the cab driver proclaims.

As the cab pulls away Sonic sees the club manager chase the cab but he trips and lands in a dirty puddle. Sonic has to chuckle a little but his day was far from over. If he didn't get back soon and get help, he could be stuck with his new body forever and that would never work. He would have to go to pool parties in bikinis, he'd have to breast feed his own babies and he'd have to wear clothes, meaning he could almost never run supersonic speed as he always had. He sighs and asks the cab driver to speed up but suddenly he notices the cab is slowing down.

"Uh... mister?" Sonic asks nervously, not knowing what's going on.

The cab driver aggressively turns around and pins Sonic to the seat bringing a sharp pocketknife to his eyes and glaring at him evilly.

"Look here, miss, this is a holdup, give me all your money!!" the 'cab driver' yells forcefully.

"Huh.... what?" Sonic gasped.

"I didnt hijack this cab for nothing, give me your freaking money!" the criminal repeated/

"But I dont have... any..." Sonic gasped.

"OH YOU'RE GONNA PLAY DUMB NOW, ARE YA?!" the criminal asked, in a voice most threatening.

"Uh... dude... look out...." Sonic said, pointing out the window.

As the cab has been slowing the "cab driver" didn't realize he hadn't put it in park and the car is still moving right towards a 16 wheeler.

*BEEEEEEEEEEP*

Is this the end? Will Sonic be flattened? Will he escape the cab jacker? And will he ever be normal again? Find out in Sonic's Bad Day Chapter 9!!! AND I LEAVE YOU WITH BUT A SIMPLE MESSAGE:

REVIEW THIS STORY PLEASE!!!!


	9. The bad side of town

SONIC'S BAD DAY --------------------

Chapter 9: The bad side of town

*BEEEEEEEP*

Sonic nervously stared into the headlights of what he thought was his doom for sure but the cab jacker swings the wheel away at the last moment, the 16 wheeler clipping off the side-view mirror. After this accident is avoided the cab driver takes the cab to a complete stop at the side of the road and looks back at Sonic with a sneer.

"Now lookie here miss, give me your money now!!" the cab jacker yells.

Sonic looks at the sharp edge of the knife and again at a side alley. Sonic sees that it's his last hope and slaps the knife down and unlocks the door. Unfortunately on his way out the cab jacker grabs him by the back of his bra. He fights it so that he escapes but the bra and tanktop are torn off from the thrust leaving his totally naked, breasts exposed in a bad side of town. Sonic runs down the side alley as fast as he can, Since his clothes are gone it's okay to go at supersonic speed and so he does escaping the cab. He takes a break in the middle of the alley next to some trash cans and sighs. He was lost, tired and naked and he also heard people coing. He jumps a garbage can to hide and looks through an opening to see some guys in a chain gang laughing about a drug deal they just made.

"Wait a sec did you hear that?" one of the gangsters asked.

"Sounds like a spy!" somebody else chimed in.

Sonic gasps as the gangsters begin to look for him everywhere. Luckily however the gangsters have no idea where he is, until he sighs for relief.

"Crap."

The gangsters immediately turn and one of them throws Sonic onto the ground.

"Okay, dude... wait a minute!"

"That's a lady!" the other gangster gasped.

Sonic cringes again. Another disadvantage that he had since developing breasts was that he was always getting mistaken for a girl. He may as well be a girl right now. He gasps as the gangsters try to kiss him. He slaps one on the head and throws the other 2 into each other before running away. He dashes to the end of the alley but is blocked off by some hoodlum with heroin. He knocks him down and keeps running until he sees Rouge leaving her house and gliding off.

"THAT'S Rouge's house? In the middle of this neighborhood?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic is at first worried but then relieved. He realizes he can sneak into Rouge's house and get some clothes and maybe even a potion so he won't have to wear clothes. He runs down the street and uses a hairpin Amy had given him earlier (to make him look like a girl) and breaks the lock so he can get in. He's hoping Rouge will have some potion but can find almost nothing. He instead heads for her closet upstairs but sees nothing but girls' clothes. "Well it would figure" he thought "Since she's a girl but I thought she'd at least have jeans or something, instead she has nothing but skirts and pink shirts... Oh well"

Sonic takes a bra out and begins to straps it on not noticing something shiny in the top shelf of the closet.

"Hmm... this bra's a little big for me but it'll have to do since... huh? What's the whirring?" Sonic asked suddenly.

Sonic looks up in shock to see a strange ray pointed at him. He looks on the side of it to see the potion shop logo and gasps. He runs before it can fire but has no luck the ray fires at him anyway and it's horrid effects take place...

TO BE CONTINUED...

How do things get worse for Sonic? Well there are only a couple ways and a lot of them will happen in Chapter 10! But before you can recieve this awesomely long and hilarious chapter you must first, SEND SOME REVIEWS!!!


	10. Strange things are happening to me

-  
SONIC'S BAD DAY ------------------

Chapter 10: Strange things are happening to me

Sonic gasps as the ray strikes him inducing pain into his spine. He falls from the floor feeling like he's been shot in the back only to realize it isn't over, "Oh no" he thinks "The breasts... they're growing". Suddenly Rouge's bra is no longer too big for Sonic, in fact it's the perfect fit, but Sonic isn't out of trouble yet, another ray hits him next, a shrink ray and he shrinks to ant's size, surrounded by giant furniture with a long way to go to get anywhere. Sonic looks up at the shelf with the way that shrunk him. Maybe another shot of it would restore his size, or it could just shrink him more. Unfortunately Sonic is naked again (the bra didn't shrink with him) and he decides to find a solution.

As he walks he runs into yet another problem. Support. His new breasts are almost twice the weight of the old ones and he no longer has a bra, making each step more draining than the last. In fact he can't even go into supersonic speed because the breasts just slow him down too much. He decides to find some kind of "temporary support". Maybe he could rig a bra from paper towels or something, but first he had to find paper towels and that would be hard.

"I've gotta find... holy crap, my voice is cracking"

Sonic clears his voice many times to find his voice is not improving but instead becoming higher and squeakier.

"Huh... this is weird, but I have to go on, to the bathroom, where I can find some material for a makeshift bra!!" Sonic groaned.

Sonic walks and walks. Luckily the bathroom isn't too far from Rouge's bedroom but unfortunately the walk seems like miles to the miniature hedgehog who nearly passes out at the bathroom entrance.

"Why do I feel so weak? I feel almost incapable of doing anything!" Sonic gasps.

Sonic realizes that as he talks his voice appears to be getting "smoother" but not sounding as it had, in fact it sounded light and almost sexy. He decides to gargle some water later, if there was a later. In addition to being small Sonic still had to worry about his breast problem which had literally increased twofold. He stands before what appears to be an enormous castle but was just a counter. Sonic decides there's only one thing to do although it may put an extreme strain on him.

He gears up and uses all his strength to defy gravity and run fast enough to run up the front of the counter and reach his goal. Unfortunately when he reached the top and looked in the mirror he saw something horrible had happened which explained everything else he had noticed. His skin was a light blue now, almost purplish color and he had long eyelashes with light green eyes, he also had a belly button which he hadn't had before and something else that made him... her scream.

"Oh my god... I've been transformed into a girl!!!" Sonic exclaims.

Sonic screams with all her strength, her new loud shrill voice shattering the mirror. She couldn't believe this had happened. She went from boy to girl in one day and could now be stuck this way, and the shrinking didn't help. Without some immediate help she could easily be a small hedgegirl, forever..

Sonic sighs from the depression of it all. Being a girl has also made her a lot weaker which explains why she had so much trouble before, that and her boobs. She decides to at least make her bra and jumps as high as she can, gripping onto a sheet of towel paper and yanking it downwards. Unfortunately Sonic hadn't counted on the fact that the counter was only a couple feet long and when she landed she fell overboard holding the paper towels which served to bury her when she fell right into the trash can*

"Aw... This is so unfair! Huh?" Sonic gasps.

Sonic gasps as the paper towels seem to move themselves, then gasps again as she notices that just the opposite was true. That Rouge the bat was moving them and that a giant batgirl stood before her. "Oh no" Sonic thinks " What's she doing? She's closing the bag!"

"WAIT! ROUGE! I'm STILL IN HERE! HELP ME! PLEASE!!" Sonic screamed at the top of her lungs.

It's too late. The paper towels only served to muffle Sonic as Rouge thrusts her trash bag into a plastic trash can and began wheeling it away. Sonic, inside the bag bawls loudly, her tears being absorbed into the paper towels. She's never felt so miserable. Just yesterday she was taking out trash like Eggman and Metal Sonic but today she was being taken out with the trash. She decides to be strong and try to escape but how can she at her size?

TO BE CONTINUED....

Will Sonic the girl ever escape her imprisonment? If she does can she find Rouge or Amy and get help from them before the side effects become permanent? And will Rouge ever eat that leftover meatloaf in her fridge?

*Crickets chirp as multiple people look at me weirdly*

Sonicfan287: What? There has to be some humor in this! It's a comedy you know! Whatever, just read Chapter 11 coming soon and don't forget my reviews! Bye!


End file.
